1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating microconnectors, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a conductive wiring pattern after thinning a wafer to a predetermined thickness so as to efficiently prevent contamination caused by thinning the wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-functional and miniature electronic products have become a trend in electronic product development. In practice, each function generally must be realized in an independent chip. In other words, multi-function applications require multiple-chip solutions. However, if connections between independent chips are formed in a printed circuit board (PCB), a size of an electronic product inevitably grows. Therefore, recent packaging technologies are developed to accommodate a system-in-a-package (SIP). The main idea of the SIP is to set a plurality of chips that form a multi-function application on a connector, such connections between each of the plurality of chips occur across the connector. Furthermore, the aforementioned chips and the connector are packaged together to form a system package structure, and chips are electrically connected to one another through a conductive wiring pattern inside the connector.
Because a size of the connector affects a size of the system package structure, the prior art method of fabricating the connector performs a polishing process on the connector in order to reduce a thickness of the connector after fabricating the conductive wiring pattern inside the connector. In this way, the size of the system package structure is decreased. However, the prior art method as described increases a probability of contaminating the conductive wiring pattern, thereby reducing a process yield.